Testvéri csókok
by ajcixlili
Summary: Mi történik ha a fiatal Matthew és Alfred otthon marad egyedül, főleg, ha mindketten szerelmesek? Semmi különös. Első Yaoi írásom, de nincs 18 jelenet benne.


Tizenöt évesek voltak. Mindketten. Kíváncsiak. Na meg Arthur házon kívül volt. De a tudat, hogy testvérek, gátat szabott nekik.

- Csak egy csókot… - Alfred mindig eljátszotta. Minden egyes alkalommal, mikor egyedül maradtak.

A könyvtárban voltak. Matthew épp egy könyvet olvasott, de nem igazán értette.

- Amúgy is, milyen már, hogy magadban olvasol. Hangosan szokás.

- Alfred, nem! Tudom, hogy szeretnéd, de testvérek vagyunk.

A fiú felült az asztalra, onnan figyelte az aranyló tincseket, az ideges lila szempárokat, és a fel-alá ugráló tincset.

- Csak egy csók. Senki nem fogja megtudni… És te is szeretnéd.

- Ez igaz…. Valóban… - Aztán elpirult.

Most mondta ki először, hogy ő is akarja. Hirtelen becsukta a könyvet, felállt, hogy visszategye a polcra, de a testvére elébe állt.

- Egy csók. Csak egy. És soha többé.

Matt nézte az igéző kék szemeket, a kis pajkos mosolyt, és maga sem tudta miért, úgy döntött legyen. Letette a könyvet az asztalra, majd testvére elé állt:

- Mehet?

- Mehet.

Csókjuk édes volt. Ahogy elvesztek egymás puha ajkaiban, mindketten behunyták szemüket. Végül bizonytalanul, majd egyre bátrabban kezdett vad táncba nyelvük. Hányszor olvastak utána, hányszor fantáziálgattak róla, de az érzés minden várakozásukat felülmúlta. Ahogy egész testüket végigbizsergette az érzés leírhatatlan volt. Végül levegő után kapkodva távolodtak el egymástól.

- Isteni…

Alfred bólintott, és pajkos vigyorral várta öccse jelzését.

- De ez volt az utolsó.

- Naaa….

- Nincs na. - Aztán pár pillanat csend után hozzátette: - Lesz még időnk…

Két hét telt el a csók óta. Noha nem beszéltek róla nyíltan, egyiküknek se lett volna ellenére még egy kóstoló a másik ajkaiból. Aznap Arthur egyszer csak összepakolt, és kijelentette átmegy Francishez, majd dühösen elviharzott. A két fiatal az ajtóra, majd egymásra nézett.

- Nem szabadna… - suttogta a fiatalabb, de nem ellenkezett, ahogy Alfred védőn maga mellé húzta. - Testvérek vagyunk…

- Akkor ezek nem szerelmi csókok. Csak olyan testvériek.

Bár bólintott, mindketten tudták, ez nem igaz. Ezek valódi, igazi csókok lesznek. Egymás felé fordultak, majd ajkuk ismét összeért. Az ismerős érzés megint végigbizsergette minden egyes porcikájukat. Mind a két test követelte a többet, a jobbat, a vadabbat.

Eltávolodtak egy pillantra, és már mindkettejük arcán megjelent az a pajkos mosoly. Majd ismét összeölelkezve engedték nyelvüket táncra perdülni.

Sem aznap, sem másnap, sem harmadnap nem jött haza nevelőjük, így ki tudták élvezni egymás ajkait, sőt öleléseiekt, simogatásaikat is.

- Aludjunk együtt. - vetette fel a harmadik nap este Alfred az ötlet.

Matt majdnem magára borította a teáját.

- Ez… És ha Arthur hazajön? Meg amúgy is…

- Csak együtt aludni… Egy ágyban… Semmi több.

- Csak egy csókról volt szó emlékszel? És nézd meg hol tartunk…

- Matthew… Kérlek. Igérem nem lesz több. Csak ma éjszaka.

Sóhajtott. Nem mintha nem akarta volna, de… Testvérek voltak.

- De csak ma. - Vasárnap este csak nem jön haza a férfi, és így övék lesz az egész ház.

Megvacsoráztak, majd egy kis vita után végül Alfred ágyában kötöttek ki.

Bár nemigazán volt szokás, de a meglepő melegre, és arra tekintettel, hogy más úgyse látja őket, csak alsógatya volt rajtuk. Az ágyban egymáshoz simultak, hogy jobban érezzék a másik izmos testét. Nem volt több. Csak a két test találkozása, csókok, simogatások, kedves szavak.

- Je t'aime.

- I love you, too - suttogta öccsénak a kellemes nyári éjszakában. Őszintén.

- Én pedig szeretném tudni, mi a fene ütött belétek?

Anglia az ajtóban állt. Szeme szikrákat szórt, keze remegett a visszafolytott indulattól.

- Semmi nem történik - ült fel Matt. - Macim vadászni van, és féltem egyedül. És…

Hogy a volt francia gyarmat mikor tanult meg hazudni, senki nem tudta, de profin csinálta. Arthur, noha tudta hogy nem igaz, beadta a derekát.

- De csak ma estére. Illetve még egy félreérthető mozdulat, és soha többet nem maradhatok egyedül itthon.

Sok időbe, sok bújócskába, lopott csókba telt, mire változás történt. Alfred összeveszett nevelőjükkel, és elköltözött. Kanada azután bármikor egyedül maradhatott otthon.

Maciját szorongatva bújt olyankor Alfred ágyába, és halkan suttogta:

- Csak egy csókot...


End file.
